Aurore (reprise fanfiction de yoyoulita )
by morgane18
Summary: Kurt est perdu, déchiré entre les deux hommes qu'il aime, il choisit finalement d'épouser Blaine. Mais lorsqu'il revoit Eliott, il n'est plus sûr de rien : souhait-il vraiment que Blaine le transforme en vampire aprés le mariage ? Mais surtout doit-il ensevelir le sentiment d'amour qui le submerge lorsqu'il est face à Eliott ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours a tous, ceci est la suite de crépuscule et de zénith à l'origine publié par youyoulita. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas cette histoire est le tome 3 de twilight en version Klaine. J'espere que vous allez aimer.**

 **Prologue**

Tous nos subterfuges s'étaient révélés vains . Le cœur glacé, je le regardai se préparer à me défendre. Son intense concentration trahissait une assurance absolue,en dépit du surnombre de nos ennemis. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide-en ce moment même, les siens luttaient pour leurs vie, à l'instar de ce lui s'appétait à faire pour nous.

Saurais-je jamais comment cet autre combat se terminait ? Découvrirais-je qui avait gagné, qui perdu ?. Les chances étaient minces .

Des prunelles noires que le désir forcené de me voir mort teintait d'un féroce éclat guettait l'instant où faiblirait l'attention de mon protecteur l'instant qui marquerait à coup sûr mon trépas.

Quelque par au loin, dans les tréfonds de la forêt glacial, un loup hurla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 ( Ultimatum)**

 **Coucou c'est à nouveau moi et voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction , je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite pour poster les chapitres car c'est vrai que je suis lente et j'en suis désolée vraiment. Bon chapitre à tous.**

 **Kurt,**

 **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu obliges Burt à porter des notes à Paul, comme si nous étions encore à l'école primaire. Si j'avais envie de te parler, je te répondrais aussitôt.**

 **Tu as fait un choix, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas gagner sur les deux tableaux alors que...**

 **Dans « ennemis mortel », quel mot est trop compliqué pour que tu...**

 **Écoute je sais que je suis nul, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.**

 **Il nous est impossible d'être amis quand tu passe ton temps avec une bande de ….**

 **Penser à toi trop souvent ne fais qu'aggraver les choses alors ne m'écris plus.**

 **Oui, tu me manque aussi, beaucoup . Ça ne change rien désolé.**

 **Elliott**

Mes doigts carressérent la feuille, s'arrêtant sur les creux où il avait appuyé si fort a plume que le papier avait failli se déchirer. Je l'imaginais rédigeant cette missive, traçant maladroitement de son écriture grossière les mots furieux, barrant ligne après ligne les phrases insatisfaisantes, jusqu'à briser de ses mains puissantes, peut être son stylo, ce qui expliquerait les taches d'encre. Je devinais ses sourcils sombres se fronçant sous de frustration, les rides de son front. Aurais-je été là-bas, je me serais esclaffée « Pas la peine de te coller la migraine Elliott crache le morceau ». Rire était cependant la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, tandis que je relisais ces mots que je connaissais par cœur. Sa réponse à ma supplication -transmise par l'intermédiaire de Burt et de Paul, exactement comme des élèves de primaire, ainsi qu'il l'avait souligné ne me surprenait pas. J'avais pressenti la teneur du pli avant de l'avoir ouvert.

M'étonnait toutefois la force avec laquelle chacune de ses lignes raturées me blessait, à croire que les pointes des lettres étaient puis, tous ces débuts rageurs cachaient mal un océan de douleur la souffrance d'Elliott me tailladait plus que ma propre peine.

Fourrant la page froissée dans ma poche arrière, je descendis à toutes jambes au rez de chaussée. Juste à temps ! Le bocal de sauce tomate que Burt avait flanqué dans le micro onde n'avait effectué qu'un tour lorsque j'interrompis vivement les opérations.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Grommela mon père

Tu es censé retirer le couvercle avant, papa. Le métal bousille les micros-ondes.

Tout en parlant j'ouvris le bocal, en vidais la moitié dans un bol que je plaçai au four avant de ranger le restant de sauce au réfrigérateur. J'enclenchai la minuterie et appuyai sur le bouton.

M'en suis-je mieux tiré avec les pâtes ? S'enquit Burt

Il m'avait observé agir, lèvres pincées. Je regardai, sur la cuisinière, la casserole-source de l'odeur qui m'avait alerté.

Remuer aide, lui répondis-je gentiment.

Dénichant une cuiller, j'entrepris de décoller le tas gluant qui avait attaché au fond. Il soupira.

Explique- moi un peu ce qu'il t'arrive lançai je

Mon père croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa la pluie qui, derrière les fenêtres tombait à seaux.

Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna t-il

Burt aux fourneaux ? J'était perplexe . Ajoutons-y son attitude revêche . Blaine n'était pas encore l'à d'ordinaire, mon père réservait ce genre de comportement à mon petit ami déployant des trésors d'imagination tant des ses paroles que dans ses postures afin de lui faire sentir à quel point il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ces efforts étaient d'ailleurs inutiles-Blaine savait très précisément ce que pensait Burt sans avoir besoin des ces représentation.

Petit ami...Je me surpris à mordiller l'intérieur de ma joue, en proie à une tension familière . Ces mots n'étaient pas les bons, n'exprimant en rien l'engagement éternel qui était le nôtre. Certes, les termes « destiné » ou « sort » sonnaient ridicules dans une conversation courante. Blaine en avait un autre à l'esprit, origine de ma tension. Rien que d'y songer, j'étais nerveux. « Fiancé ». Pouah ! J'en frissonnai.

Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Repris-je . Depuis quand prépare tu le dîner ? Ou du moins, t'y essayes tu ? Ajoutai je en enfonçant dans l'eau les spaghetti amalgamés.

Nul loi n'interdis que je cuisine dans ma propre maison, rétorqua Burt avec un haussement d'épaule.

Tu serais en effet au courant, répliquai-je avec bonne humeur en regardant le badge de shérif épinglé sur son blouson de cuir.

Très drôle.

Il retira le vêtement ,comme si, avant mon coup d'œil, il avait oublié qu'il le portait encore, et alla le suspendre à la patère. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de les emporter au commissariat depuis plusieurs semaines. Les disparitions susceptibles de troubler la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, avaient cessé. Plus aucun témoin ne venait jurer avoir aperçu de mystérieux loup géants dans les bois de cette région éternellement humide.

Je n'insistai pas, sachant que Burt finirait par m'avouer en temps voulu ce qui le préoccupait. Il était d'un naturel taciturne ses tentatives malheureuses pour orchestrer le dîner à ma place laissaient supposer qu'il avait nombre de chose à dire ce soir là. Par habitude, je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule, geste que j'avais tendance à répéter fréquemment à cette heure. Plus que trente minutes.

Les après-midi constituaient l'étape la plus difficile de mes journées. Depuis que mon ancien meilleur ami (loup garou de surcroît) Elliott Gilbert avait crié haut et fort que je faisait de la moto en douce-trahison destinée à ce que je sois puni et privé de la compagnie de mon (et vampire) Blaine Anderson, ce dernier n'avait l'autorisation de me fréquenter de dix-neuf à vingt et une heures trente, dans le confinement de ma maison et sous surveillance rapprochée, réprobatrice et grincheuse de mon père. Ce châtiment s'ajoutait aux mesures de rétorsion que j'avais récoltés pour avoir disparu sans explication durant trois jours et m'être amusé à sauté d'une falaise.

Certes, je continuais à côtoyer Blaine au lycée, Burt ne pouvant décemment pas s'y opposer. Par ailleurs, Blaine passait presque toutes ses nuits dans ma chambre, ce dont mon géniteur n'était toutefois pas averti. La facilité qu'avait mon ami de se hisser sans bruit jusqu'à ma fenêtre, à l'étage, était aussi utile que sa capacité à déchiffrer les pensées de mon père.

Bref, les après-midi avaient beau être les seuls moments ou j'étais séparé de Blaine, ils me pesaient interminables. J'endurais pourtant ma condamnation sans protester : et d'une, je l'avais amplement mérité et de deux, je n'aurais pas supporter heurter Burt en déménageant (j'étais majeur après tout), alors qu'une séparation beaucoup plus définitive se dessinait à l'horizon, ce qu'il ignorait.

Bougon, il s'attabla et déplia le journal humide quelques secondes plus après,il emmetait des claquements de langue mécontents.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lis les nouvelles si ça doit te mettre dans cette état,papa.

Voila pourquoi tout le monde souhaite habiter de petites villes, éluda t-il en plissant le nez.

Allons bon ! Que reproches tu aux grandes, à présent ?

Seattle est en bonne position pour décrocher le titre de capitale du meurtre. Cinq homicides non élucidés ces deux dernières semaines. Tu te vois vivre dans une pareille ambiance ?.

Il me semble que Phoenix est plus dangereuse, or j'y ai vécu des années.

Et je n'avais jamais autant risqué d'être victime d'un assassinat que depuis mon installation dans la charmante bourgade de Forks qu'il croyait si sûre. Plusieurs tueurs étaient encore à mes trousses, du reste. Dans ma main la cuiller trembla, déclenchant les frissons de l'eau.

Eh bien moi, on me paierait que je refuserais d'emménager décréta Burt.

Renonçant à sauver notre repas, je le servis. Je dus recourir à un couteau à viande pour couper mes spaghettis. Mon père affichait une mine penaude . Il recouvrit sa part de sauce et s'y attaqua. Je suivis son exemple sans grand enthousiasme. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Burt étant retourné à ses articles, je m'emparai de mon exemplaire défraîchi « Des hauts hurlevent » et tentai de me perdre dans l'Angleterre de la fin du XIXème siècles en attendant qu'il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole. J'en au moment ou Heathcliff revient, lorsque Burt se racla la gorge et jeta le journal par terre.

C'est vrai, dit il, j'avais une raison de préparer... ça.( il brandit sa fourchette en direction de son assiette). Je reposai mon livre la reliure était si abîmée qu'il s'écrasa à plat sur la table.

Il suffisait de le dire, répondis-je

Il aquiéça sourcils fronçés

Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, la prochaine fois. Je pensais que te débarrasser de la corvée de cuisine te mettrais de meilleure humeur.

Et ça marche ! Ris-je tes talents de chef m'ont ramolli comme une guimauve, allez je t'écoute .

Ça concerne Elliott .

Qu'est -ce qu'il a, Elliott ? Ripostai-je, lèvres serrées, en me fermant comme une huitre.

Du calme, Kurt. Je sais que tu ne lui as pas pardonné son mouchardage, mais il a eu raison. Il s'est comporté de manière responsable.

Pardon ? M'offusquai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel. Enfin, passons. Alors, qu'en ai t-il ?

Cette question anodine résonna dans mon esprit, rien moins que banale. Qu'en était-il d'Elliott, en effet ? Qu'allais-je faire à son sujet ? Mon ancien ami était désormais...quoi ? Mon ennemi.

Ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? Plaida Burt, les traits soudain soucieux

Pourquoi m'énerverais-je ?

Eh bien...Blaine est également concerné.

Je grimaçais.

Je lui permet de venir ici, non ? Se défendit mon père.

Oui. Pour des visites chronométrées à la seconde prés. A propos, ne pourrais-tu pas m'autoriser à sortir d'ici ? J'ai été plutôt sage non ?

Le tout dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Justement, j'y arrivais.

De manière assez inattendue, le visage de Burt se fendit d'un grand sourire. Un instant, il parut rajeunir de vingt ans. J'entrevis une vague possibilité dans ce sourire, décidai cependant de rester prudent.

Excuse moi, je suis perdu. De quoi discutons-nous ? D'Elliott ? De Blaine ? De ma punition ?.

Un peu des trois.

Et...le lien.

Bon d'accord, soupira t-il en levant les mains comme s'il rendait les armes. J'estime que tu mérites une remise de peine pour bon comportement. J'ai rarement rencontré d'adolescent aussi peu pleurnicheur que toi.

Tu es sérieux ? m 'écriai-je

Je suis libre ? D'où venait cette soudaine mansuétude ? J'avais été certain de rester aux arrêts jusqu'à ce que je quitte définitivement la maison, et Blaine n'avait rien décelé de ce retournement de situation dans l'esprit de mon père.

Ce dernier leva un doigt.

A une condition.

Super, grognai-je douché.

Écoute, il s'agit plus d'une requête que d'un ordre. Tu es libre. J'espère seulement que tu utiliseras cette liberté de manière...judicieuse.

Précise.

Une fois encore il poussa un soupir.

J'ai conscience que la compagnie de Blaine te suffit...

Je passe aussi du temps avec Rachel, L'interrompis-je

La sœur de Blaine n'était pas soumise aux heures de visite elle allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Entre ses mains habiles, Burt n'était qu'un jouet.

Oui, mais tu as des amis en dehors des Anderson. Ou du moins tu en avais.

Nous nous devisageâmes un long moment .

Quand a tu discuté avec Tina Cohen-Chang la dernière fois ? Finit il par lâcher.

Vendredi midi, répondis-je aussitôt.

Avant le retour de Blaine à Forks, mes camarades de classe s 'étaient divisés en deux groupes que j'aimais opposer en « bon » et « méchant », « nous » et « eux ». Les gentils étaient Tina, son amoureux Mike Chang ainsi que Noah Puckerman. Tous trois m'avaient pardonné ma folie après que Blaine m'avait quitté. Lauren était l'âme damnée de la bande des vilains, laquelle regroupait pratiquement tous mes pairs, y compris ma première amie, Quinn Fabray, qui paraissait s'entendre à merveille avec le clan des anti-Kurt.

Blaine revenu dans le jeu, la ligne de séparation s'était encore accentuée. Sa réapparition avait laissé des traces sur l'amitié que me portait Puck, Tina, elle, m'était restée loyale, et Mike avait suivit le mouvement. En dépit de l'aversion naturelle que la plupart des humains éprouvaient pour les Anderson, Tina se faisait un point d'honneur de s'asseoir à coté de Rachel, tous les jours à la cantine. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait même semblé être à l'aise. Il était difficile de rester insensible au charme des Anderson une fois qu'on les laissaient exercer leur pouvoir de séduction.

En dehors du lycée, insista Burt, me ramenant à la réalité .

Comment aurais-je vu qui que ce soit en dehors du lycée ? Tu ma puni je te rappelle, Tina à un petit copain, elle aussi. Elle est toujours fourrée avec. Si tu décides de me lâcher la bride, nous pourrons sortir tous les quatre ensemble d'ailleurs.

J'entends bien. N'empêche... toi et Elliott étiez comme des siamois.

Va droit au but, le coupai-je. Quelle est ta condition ?

J'estime que tu ne devais pas négliger tes amis au profit du seul Blaine, Kurt, lança t-il d'une voix ferme . Ce n'est pas bien. Je crois aussi que ta vie serait plus équilibrée si tu intégrais d'autre personnes. Ce qui c'est passé en septembre dernier...

Je sursautai.

Eh, bien, se justifia t-il, si tu avait eu une autre vie en dehors de Blaine Anderson, les choses se seraient déroulée différemment.

Non, elles auraient été pareilles, murmurai-je.

Va savoir.

Qu'attend tu de moi ?

Que tu mettes en profit ta liberté pour fréquenter d'autres camarades. Que tu rétablisses ton équilibre.

D'accord, acquiesçai-je lentement. As tu définis des quotas ?

Restons simples, maugréa-t-il. Je te demande simplement de ne pas oublier tes amis.

Mes amis. C'était un dilemme avec lequel je me débattais depuis un moment déjà. Des gens que, pour leurs propre sécurité, je ne recontacterais plus jamais après mon bac. Quelle était la meilleure façon de d'agir ? Les voir le plus possible tant que cela m'était donné ou amorcer dès à présent notre séparation en douceur ? Cette seconde solution, avec ce qu'elle supposait de préparation me rebutait.

Surtout Elliott, ajouta Burt .

Un problème encore plus épineux que le premier, qui m'obligea à choisir soigneusement mes mots.

Ça risque d'être...difficile.

Les Gilbert sont presque de la famille, Kurt, protesta Burt sur un ton sévère et très paternaliste, Elliott a été un très, très bon ami pour toi.

J'en suis concient.

Il ne te manque donc pas ?

Ma gorge se noua, et je dut toussoter à deux reprises avant de réussir à parler.

Si. Beaucoup, même.

Alors, où est la difficulté ?

Malheureusement, je n'avait pas le droit de le lui expliquer. Les personnes normales, les humains comme Burt et moi, n'étaient pas censées connaître l'existence clandestine de l'univers peuplé de mythes et de monstres qui côtoyait le nôtre. C'était enfreindre les règles. Pour être au courant, je pataugeais dans les ennuis. Je ne souhaitais pas que mon père se retrouve dans une situation identique.

Elliott et moi sommes...en conflit, chuchotai-je. A propos de notre amitié. Elle ne lui suffit pas toujours, apparemment.

Cette excuse, réelle quoique insignifiante, n'était rien en comparaison de la réalité- la meute de loups-garous d'Elliott haïssait copieusement le clan vampirique de Blaine, et moi avec, puisque j'avais l'intention de m'unir à la famille. Il m'était impossible de régler ce différend avec Elliott au travers d'une simple lettre, et il refusait de répondre à mes coups de fil. Du coté des Anderson, ma décision de clarifier en personne la situation avec les loups-garous étais très mal acceptée.

Blaine ne supporterait donc pas un petit défi ? Se moqua Burt

Il n'y a aucun défi qui tienne ! Rétorquai-je, peu amène.

En évitant Elliott, tu le blesses. Il préfère sans doute une amitié à rien du tout.

Parce que, maintenant, c'était moi qui l'évitais ?

Je suis certain qu'il se fiche de mon amitié, objectai-je avec amertume. Je me demande où tu es allé pêcher ça.

Bah ! Le sujet a dût venir sur le tapis avec Paul, marmonna Burt, un peu g êné.

Lui et toi jacassez comme deux vieilles pies ! M'emportai-je en plantant ma fourchette dans mes pâtes froides.

Paul s'inquiète pour Elliott. Il .ne va pas bien ….. il est déprimé.

Si ces mots m'arrachèrent une grimace, je ne pipai mot.

Et puis, poursuivit mon père, tu était si heureux après avoir passé une journée avec lui.

Je suis heureux, grondai-je

Le contraste entre mes paroles et mon ton brisa soudain la tension. Burt éclata de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui.

D'accord, d'accord, admis-je. L'équilibre.

Et Elliott.

Je te promets d'essayer.

Bien, je compte sur toi, Kurt ? Oh ! À propos, tu as du courrier. Je te l'ai posé prés de la cuisinière.

Je ne réagis pas, encore partagé entre regret et colère. Quant au courrier, je n'en attendais pas, ayant reçu un colis de ma mère la veille. Sûrement de la pub. Burt se leva et s'étira, puis alla porter son assiette dans l'évier. Avant d'ouvrir le robinet pour la rincer, il me lança une épaisse enveloppe qui glissa sur la table et heurta mon coude.

Merci, marmonnai-je, étonné par son insistance.

Je découvrit alors le nom de l'expéditeur, l'université d'Alaska.

Ils ont été rapides, commentai-je . Un refus, sans doute. J'ai sûrement raté la date limite de dépôt des dossiers d'inscription.

Mon père se borna à rigoler.

Elle est déjà ouverte, protestai-je en le fusillant du regard.

J'étais curieux.

Ton attitude me choque, shérif. Lire le courrier des autres est un crime fédéral.

Tais-toi et regarde.

Je sortis de l'enveloppe une lettre et un emploi du temps.

Félicitation ! S'exclama Burt avant que j'ai parcouru la moindre ligne. Ce sont les premiers à accepter ta candidature.

Merci.

Il faudra que nous en discutions. J'ai quelques économies...

Ne t'emballe pas ! Je ne toucherais pas à l'argent de ta retraite, papa. J'ai le livret d'épargne destiné à mes études,je te rappelle.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait,sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose dessus.

Ces facs sont très onéreuses, Kurt, objecta-t-il. J'ai envie de t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'exiler en Alaska parce que c'est moins cher.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas la raison de l'exil en question. C'était l'éloignement qui avait primé, justement,suivi par l'avantage non négligeable que présentait Juneau d'être située à une latitude garantissant en moyenne trois cent vingt et un jours de mauvais temps par ans. La première exigence était la mienne, la seconde celle de Blaine.

J'ai les moyens, mentis-je. Il existe aussi des tas de financements. On obtient facilement des prêts.

C'était là un coup de bluff un peu gros, car je ne m'étais guère renseigné sur le sujet.

Et...commença Burt avant de s'interrompre.

Quoi ?

Rien. Je...je me demandais juste quels étaient les plans de Blaine pour l'année prochaine.

Ah.

Donc ?

On frappa soudain à la porte, ce qui me sauva. Mon père soupira, je bondis sur mes pieds.

J'arrive ! Criai-je, tandis que Burt marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Qu'il aille au diable ! »

L'ignorant, J'allais ouvrir, tirant sur le battant à la volé avec un empressement ridicule. Apparut alors mon miracle personnel. Malgré le temps, je succombais encore à la perfection de ses traits, que je ne tiendrais jamais pour acquis, j'en était persuadé. Mes yeux balayèrent la pâleur de son visage, sa mâchoire carrée et dure, la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres pleines qui, en cet instant, me souriaient, la ligne droite de son nez, l'angle saillant de ses pommettes, l'étendue lisse de son front en partie obscurcie par une mèche de cheveux noir que la pluie avait foncés encore plus, les dotant d'une couleur magnifique.

Je gardai ses prunelles pour la fin , sachant que, quand j'y plongerais les miennes, j'avais toutes les chances de divaguer. Larges, allumées par un or liquide et encadrées de cils épais et sombres, elles ne manquaient jamais de déclencher en moi des émotions extraordinaires et de transformer mes os en éponges.

Je fus pris d'un léger vertige, peut-être parce que j'avais oublié de respirer. Une fois de plus.

Un mannequin masculin aurait vendu son âme pour un visage pareil. C'était d'ailleurs le prix exact de la transaction- une âme.

Non je ne le croyait pas, et je me sentis coupable d'avoir évoqué la comparaison, et soulagé, comme souvent, d'être l'unique personne au monde dont les pensées restaient mystérieuses à Blaine.

Je tendis la main et soupirai d'aise lorsque ses doigts glacés se refermérent autour des miens. Son contact m'apportait toujours un étrange apaisement, comme si je cessais brusquement d'avoir mal.

Salut !

Accueil quelque peu banal, dont je m'excusai d'un pauvre sourire. Il caressa ma joue avec le revers de sa main sans rompre la chaîne de nos doigts entrelacés.

Bonne après-midi ?

Lent.

Le mien aussi.

Il porta ensuite mon poignet à son nez et, paupières fermées, huma ma peau, l'air béat. Jouissant du bouquet tout en résistant au vin, ainsi qu'il l'avait formulé un jour. Je savais que l'odeur de mon sang, plus tentatrice pour lui que celle de n'importe quel autre, différence identique à celle qui séparait le vin de l'eau pour un alcoolique, provoquait en lui une soif dévorante et douloureuse. Il semblait cependant moins la fuir qu'auparavant. J'imaginais mal les efforts herculéens que ce simple geste cachait, même si j'étais triste qu'il dût déployer autant de volonté pour se contenir. Je me réconfortais en songeant que, bientôt, j'aurais cessé d'être pour lui une source de souffrance.

Burt approcha en traînant les pieds, sa manière d'exprimer sa réprobation coutumière à l'égard de notre invité. Blaine ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et nos mains retombèrent, toujours nouées.

Bonsoir, Burt.

Mon amoureux ne se départait jamais de son implacable politesse, bien que mon père ne la méritât pas. Il le gratifia d'ailleurs d'un grognement boudeur et se planta derrière nous,bras croisés. Ces derniers temps, il jouait son rôle de tuteur avec un zèle qui frôlait l'absurde.

Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles demandes d'inscription, m'annonça Blaine en brandissant une enveloppe de papier kraft rebondie.

Il tenait également un rouleau de timbres, pareil à une bague autour de son auriculaire. Je gémis. Restait-il encore beaucoup d'universités auxquelles il ne m'avait pas contraint à postuler ? Comment se débrouillait il d'ailleurs pour dénicher ces opportunités ? L'année était déjà si avancée ! Il me sourit comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, et j'en conclus que mes pensées s'affichaient clairement sur mes traits.

Les inscriptions ne sont pas toutes closes, enchaîna-t-il. Et puis, certaines fac font des exceptions.

Je ne devinais que trop bien les motifs qui se cachaient derrière ces dérogations. Et la quantité de dollars qu'elles impliquaient. Blaine s'esclaffa.

Au boulot ! Lança-t-il en désignant la table de la cuisine .

Pinçant les lèvres,Burt nous emboîta le pas, même s'il pouvait difficilement objecter aux activités prévues ce soir-là, lui qui me harcelait quotidiennement pour que je choisisse enfin une université. Je débarrassai rapidement le couvert, tandis que Blaine empilait un nombre impressionnant de formulaire. Lorsque je déplaçai « les hauts de Hurlevent » sur le plan de travail, il sourcilla, il s'apprêtait à lâcher un commentaire,mais mon père lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

A propos de candidatures, Blaine, lança-t-il sur un ton encore plus boudeur (il tâchait de ne jamais s'adresser à mon ami directement, se renfrognait quand il ne pouvait l'éviter), Kurt et moi parlions justement de l'année prochaine. As-tu décidé de l'endroit où tu poursuivrais tes études ?

Pas encore, répondit suavement Blaine. J'ai été accepté dans plusieurs facs. J'hésite encore.

Où as tu été admis ?

Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth. Sans compter l'université d'Alaska, dont j'ai reçu l'accord hier.

Blaine se détourna légèrement et m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'étouffai un rire.

Harvard ? Darmouth ? Marmonna Burt, incapable de dissimuler son admiration. Eh bien, c'est...quelque chose. Bien sûr, l'Alaska ne saurait rivaliser avec les établissements de l'Ivy League. Ton père souhaiterait sûrement que tu...

Anthony se range toujours à mes décisions,quelle qu'elles soient.

Hum.

Devine un peu,Blaine ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix joyeuse, histoire d'entrer dans son jeux.

Qu'y a t-il, Kurt ?

Moi aussi, je suis pris à l'université d'Alaska, l'informai-je en montrant l'enveloppe.

Félicitation ! Quelle coïncidence !

Le front plissé, Burt nous toisa l'un aprés l'autre.

Bon, grommela t-il, je vais regarder le match. Vingt et une heures trente, Kurt.

Son ordre coutumier avant de nous laisser tranquilles.

Papa ? Tu as oublié notre petite conversation sur ma liberté ?

Il soupira.

Tu as raison. Vingt-deux heures trente, alors. Nous sommes en semaine, tu vas au lycée demain.

Kurt n'est plus puni ? Feignit de s'étonner Blaine avec un enthousiasme toutefois crédible.

Sous certaines conditions, précisa mon père entre ses dents. En quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs ?

Je lui fis de gros yeux, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Je suis content de l'apprendre rien de plus. Rachel trépigne depuis qu'elle n'a plus de partenaire de shopping. Je suis sûr que Kurt adorait respirer un peu l'air de la grande ville.

Pas question ! Rugit Burt

Voyons, papa, où est le problème ?

Je t'interdis d'aller à Seattle en ce moment.

Pardon ?

Je t'ai parlé de cette affaire de meurtres. C'était dans le journal. Seattle est en proie à une espèce de guerre des gangs , alors évite de t'y rendre. Compris ?

J'ai plus de chances d'être frappé par la foudre que de...

Vous avez raison, Burt, m'interrompis Blaine, et je ne pensais pas à Seattle. Plutôt à Portland. Moi non plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que Kurt aille là va de soi.

Je lui lançai u regard ahuri. Il s'était emparé du journal et en lisait la première page. Bah ! Il avait dû dire ça pour calmer mon père. L'idée même que je coure un risque alors que j'étais en compagnie de Rachel ou de Blaine était tout bonnement risible. Y compris face au pire tueur en série qui soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, la ruse fonctionna. Après une minute de silence. Burt haussa les épaules.

Parfait, gronda-t-il avant de disparaître à grands pas dans le salon, sans doute pressé d'assister à l'ouverture du match.

J'attendis que la télévision couvre mes paroles pour réagir.

Qu'est-ce que...

Un instant, me coupa Blaine sans lever les yeux du journal mais en poussant le premier formulaire de demande d'inscription vers moi. Tu devrais pouvoir réutiliser ta lettre de motivation pour celui-là, ajouta-t-il. Et leurs questions sont les mêmes.

Burt nous écoutait donc. En soupirant, je me mis à fournir les ennuyeuses informations qu'on exigeait de moi : nom, adresse, profession des parents...Au bout de quelques minutes, je redressai la tête. Blaine regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, à présent. Je retournai à ma tâche, remarquant pour la première fois de quel établissement il s'agissait. Agacée, j'écartai les papiers d'un geste impatient.

Kurt ?

Darmouth, Blaine ? Sois sérieux !

Il s'empara du formulaire et le replaça doucement devant moi.

Je crois que New Hampshire te plaira, dit il. Ils proposent des cours du soir qui me conviendront, et les forêts recèlent plein de promesses pour les marcheurs dans mon genre. La faune y est fabuleuse.

Il me gratifia du sourire en coin auquel j'étais incapable de résister. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je t'autoriserai à me rembourser tes études si ça dois te rendre heureux, me jura-t-il. J'irai même jusqu'à te compter des intérêts.

Comme s'ils allaient m'accepter sans un énorme pot-de-vin ! Ou étais-je compris dans la promesse du don ? Une nouvelle aile Anderson pour la bibliothèque. C'est dégoû faut il que nous revenions sur ce sujet ?

S'il te plaît, Kurt, contente-toi de remplir ces documents. Demander ne coûte rien, non ?

Je comptais me jeter sur les formulaires pour les rouler en boule et les balancer à la poubelle, mais ils disparurent avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Je contemplai la table vide, puis Blaine. Il semblait ne pas avoir bougé, mais les papiers étaient sans doute déjà enfoncés dans sa poche.

À quoi joues-tu ? Grognai-je.

J'imite très bien ta signature. Et tu as déjà rédigé ta lettre de motivation.

Tu dépasses les bornes, fulminai-je en prenant soin de parler bas, des fois que Burt ne soit pas entièrement absorbé par son match. Je n'ai nul besoin de postuler ailleurs, j'ai été admis en Alaska. Là-bas, j'ai presque de quoi régler mon premier semestre. C'est un alibi aussi bon qu'un autre. Inutile de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, que ce soit le tien ou le mien.

Un éclair chagriné traversa son visage.

Kurt...

Ne recommence pas. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu pour donner le change à Burt, mais nous savons très bien toi et moi que je ne serai pas en état de suivre des études à l'autonne prochain. Et qu'un éloignement sera indispensable.

Mes connaissances concernant les débuts d'un vampire nouveau-né étaient floues. Blaine avait beau ne jamais être entré dans les détails- il préférait éviter le sujet-, j'étais conscient que ce n'était pas joli-joli. Le contrôle de soi nécessitait apparemment pas mal d'années d'entraînement. Il était exclu que je suive autre chose que des cours en correspondance.

Je croyais que nous n'avions pas encore arrêté la date, me rappela doucement Blaine. Tu apprécieras peut-être de passer un ou deux semestres à la fac. Il y a beaucoup d'expériences humaines que tu n'a pas encore vécus.

Je les vivrai après.

Elle ne seront plus humaines, alors. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, Kurt.

Sois raisonnable, il est trop dangereux de reculer l'échéance

Nous avons du temps devant nous.

Je le fusillai du regard. Du temps devant nous ? Ben voyons ! Une dame vampire aux instincts sadiques s'efforçait de venger la mort de son compagnon en me tuant, de préférence au moyen de longues et pénibles méthode. Bree n'était donc pas un souci ? Ha ! Et puis, il y avait les volturi, la famille royale des vampires et son armée de guerriers, qui insistaient pour que mon cœur cesse de battre, peut importe comment, dans un futur proche, car il était interdit aux humains de savoir qu'ils existaient. Et Blaine osait affirmer que je n'avait aucune raison de m'affoler ? Certes, Rachel montait la garde. Son frère comptait sur ses visions étrangement justes du futur pour nous avertir. Toutefois, il était insensé de continuer à courir autant de risques.

De toute façon, j'avais remporté cette victoire. Le jour de ma transformation avait été provisoirement fixé-ce serait d'ici quelques semaines, après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Mon estomac se tordit quand je me rendis compte à quel point le délai se rapprochait. Bien sûr, ce changement était nécessaire. Il était la clé de mon accession à ce que je désirai plus que tout au monde. Mais il y avait Burt, assis dans la pièce voisine à profiter de son match, comme tous les soirs. Quand à ma mère, exilée dans sa Floride ensoleillée, elle n'avait pas renoncé à me supplier de venir passer l'été sur la plage avec elle et son nouveau mari. Sans parler d'Elliott qui, à l'inverse de mes parents, savait très exactement ce qui se produirait lorsque je disparaîtrais pour quelque université lointaine. Même si j'arrivais à retarder les soupçons de mes parents, en prétextant le coût des voyages, une maladie, le prêt de mes études à rembourser, Elliott ne serait pas dupe.

Un instant, l'idée de son dégoût supplanta mes autres chagrins.

Il n'y a pas d'urgence, Kurt, chuchota Blaine, le visage tordu par la peine que lui inspiraient les tourments qu'il lisait sur mes traits. Je laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux.

Je suis pressé, murmurai-je. Moi aussi, j'ai envi d'être un monstre.

Il serra les mâchoires.

Tu dis des bêtises.

Il jeta brutalement le journal humide sur la table. Son doigt se posa comme une épée sur le gros titre de la une :

 **Meurtres en série,**

 **la police craint un règlement**

 **de comptes entre bandes rivales.**

Quel rapport ?

On ne plaisante pas avec les monstres, Kurt.

De nouveau, je parcourus l'intitulé de l'article, puis relevai la tête vers lui.

C'est...c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire ? Soufflai-je .

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

Tu serais surpris du nombre de fois où mon espèce est à l'origine des horreurs qui nourrissent vos informations d'humain dit-il d'une voix froide. Ils sont faciles à identifier, pour peu qu'on sache ce que l'on cherche. Ce journal n'annonce rien d'autre que la présence d'un vampire nouveau-né, lâché dans les rues de Seattle. Sanguinaire, sauvage, incontrôlable. Comme nous l'avons tous été à nos débuts.

Évitant ses yeux, je balayai derechef l'article des yeux.

Nous exerçons une surveillance depuis quelques semaines, enchaîna-t-il. Tous les signes sont là-disparitions inexpliquées, toujours la nuit, cadavres abandonnés n'importe comment, manque de preuves...Oui, un bébé tout neuf, un néophyte que personne ne semble avoir pris en charge. (Il poussa un gros soupir.) Ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous n'y aurions même pas prêté attention si les événements ne se déroulaient pas aussi prés de chez nous. Cela arrive tout le temps, après tout. L'existence de monstres a des conséquences monstrueuses.

J'eus beau m'efforcer d'ignorer les noms qui s'étalaient sur la page, ils me sautèrent à la figure comme s'ils avaient été écrits en gras. Cinq personnes à qui l'on avait arraché la vie, cinq familles en deuil. Ces noms rendaient les meurtres concrets. Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook. Des gens qui avaient des parents, des amis, des chiens et des chats, des boulots et des espoirs, des projets et des souvenirs, un avenir...

Mon cas seras différent, soufflai-je, en partie pour moi seul. Tu ne me laisseras pas devenir comme ça. Nous irons nous installer en Antarctique.

Blaine, ricana, brisant la tension.

Des pingouins ? Formidable !

Partant d'un rire tremblotant, je repoussai le journal, qui tomba sur le sol. Il était normal que Blaine songeât aux possibilités de chasse. Lui et sa famille de « végétariens » qui s'étalaient dévoués à la sauvegarde des vies humaines préféraient la saveur des grands prédateurs naturels quand il s'agissait de satisfaire leurs besoins alimentaires.

L'Alaska, repris-je. Mais un endroit un peu plus reculé que Juneau. Un endroit fourmillant de grizzlis.

Les ours polaires sont très féroces. Et les loups plutôt imposants.

Je me raidis aussitôt.

Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquièta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il comprit. Il se figea à son tour

Bon, d'accord, maugréa-t-il, tant pis pour les loups, si l'idée te déplaît tant que ça.

Il était mon meilleur ami, Blaine, balbutiai-je, peiné de devoir m'exprimer au passé. Il est logique que l'idée me rebute, non ?

Pardonne ma maladresse, répondit-il, toujours aussi compassé. Je n'aurais pas dû suggérer cela.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains serrées en deux poings. Il y eut un silence, puis son doigt froid glissa sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Son expression s'était adoucie.

Désolé. Vraiment.

Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Seulement...il se trouve que je pensais à Elliott, avant que tu n'arrives.

J'hésitai, ses prunelles fauves paraissaient s'assombrir chaque fois que je prononçai ce prénom. Mes intonations se firent suppliantes, du coup.

D'après Burt, il ne vas pas bien. Il souffre, et...c'est ma faute.

Tu n'es coupable de rien, Kurt.

Il faut que j'arrange les choses, je le lui dois bien. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des conditions de Burt...

Encore une fois, son expression se durcit, lui donnant des airs de statue.

Il est hors de questions que tu traîne près d'un loup-garou sans protection, Kurt, objecta-t-il. Or, si l'un de nous pénétrait sur leur territoire, cela romprait la trêve. Tu souhaites donc déclencher une guerre ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Alors, inutile d'en discuter plus avant.

Il détourna la tête, cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent derrière moi, et il eut un sourire, bien que son regard restât circonspect.

Je suis heureux que Burt ait décidé de t'autoriser à sortir. Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller dans une librairie. Je n'en revient pas que tu relises « Les Hauts de Hurlevent ». Tu dois le connaître par cœur non?

Contrairement à toi, tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire photographique.

Mémoire photographique ou pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux aimer ce roman. Les personnages sont des gens horribles qui se pourrissent mutuellement l'existence. Qu'on ait élevé Heathcliff et Cathy au rang de Roméo et Juliette ou d'Elizabeth Bennet et de me laisse pantois. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est une histoire de haine.

Tu es vraiment nul en littérature.

Sans doute parce que les vieilleries ne m'impressionnent pas.

Il affichait un air satisfait, content de m'avoir entraîné sur un nouveau terrain.

Franchement, reprit il, pourquoi le relire sans cesse ? Qu'est ce qui t'attire autant dans ce livre ?

Il était réellement intéressé, maintenant, tâchant, une fois encore, de débobiner les méandres compliqués que suivait mon esprit. Tendant le bras, il posa sa main sur ma joue.

Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je, désarmé par son authentique curiosité et perturbé par l'intensité de ses prunelles qui me scrutaient. L'inéluctable, peut-être. La façon dont rien n'arrive à les séparer, ni l'égoïsme de Cathy, ni la malfaisance de Heathcliff, ni même la mort...

Blaine médita mes paroles, puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'histoire serait mieux si chacun était doté d'une qualité rédemptrice, commenta t-il.

L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre est leur seule qualité rédemptrice.

Alors, je te souhaite d'avoir plus de jugeote qu'eux et de ne pas commettre l'erreur de t'amouracher d'un être funeste.

Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de celui dont je tomberai amoureux. Du reste, je crois m'être plutôt bien débrouillé.

J'en suis ravi.

Quant à toi, je te souhaite de ne pas t'éprendre d'un être malfaisant comme Heathcliff.

Je te promet que je resterais sur mes gardes.

Il excellait toujours à me divertir de mes pensées. Posant ma main sur la sienne, je soupirai.

Il faut que je voit Elliott.

Il ferma les paupières.

Non.

Il n'y a aucun danger, plaidai-je. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la Push avec toute la bande, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé.

Ma voix dérailla toutefois au moment où je prononçai ces derniers mots, car ils étaient mensongers. Il s'était produit quelque chose, et le brusque souvenir d'un énorme loup gris prêt à me sauter à la gorge, babines retroussées sur ces crocs acérés comme des poignards, me renvoya à la panique que j'avais alors éprouvé et mouilla mes paumes de sueur. Captant la chamade de mon cœur, Blaine hocha la tête comme si j'avais avoué lui avoir menti.

Les loups-garous sont instables, blessant parfois leur entourage. Ou les tuant.

J'aurais voulu protester. Hélas, une autre image s'imposa à moi, m'obligeant à ravaler mes objections, celle du visage autrefois si beau de Marley , aujourd'hui labouré par trois cicatrices sombres qui s'étiraient de son œil à sa bouche, désormais figée dans un rictus de guingois. Blaine attendit, triomphant, que je retrouve la parole.

Tu ne les connais pas, murmurai-je.

Mieux que tu ne le pense, Kurt. J'étais présent la dernière fois.

La dernière fois ?

Nos chemin ont commencer à ce croiser il y a environ soixante-dix ans...Nous venions de nous installer près de Hoquiam. Rachel et Brittany ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints. Nous étions plus nombreux que ces chiens, ce qui ne les aurait pas empêchés de se battre sans l'intervention d'Anthony. Il est parvenu à persuader Ephraïm Gilbert que la coexistence était possible. C'est ainsi qu'un armistice a été conclu. Nous croyions la lignée éteinte après la mort d'Ephraïm, d'ailleurs, et que la bizarrerie génétique à l'origine de leur transmutation s'était perdue...

Il se tut, me contempla d'un air vaguement accusateur.

Ta poisse semble augmenter de jour en jour, poursuivit-il. Te rends-tu compte que ton insatiable attirance pour les dangers mortels a réussi le tour de force de ressusciter une meute de mutants ? Si l'on pouvait embrouiller ta malchance, on obtiendrai une arme de destruction massive de tout premier ordre.

J'ignorai ses sarcasmes, intrigué par son jugement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux !

Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai ramenés, me défendis-je. Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

De quoi ?

Les loups-garous sont réapparus parce que les vampires étaient revenus. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Blaine parut étonné.

Elliott m'a expliqué que l'installation de votre clan dans la région avait déclenché le processus. Je croyais que tu le savais...

Telle est leur opinion ?

Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, Blaine. Il y a soixante-dix ans, vous êtes arrivés ici, les loups-garous ont surgi. Aujourd'hui, vous revenez, eux aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Voilà une théorie qui risque d'intéresser Anthony, convient-il en se détendant.

Une théorie ! Raillai-je

Il garda le silence durant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, méditant cette perspective nouvelle selon laquelle la présence des siens transformait les indiens locaux en monstres.

Tout cela est fort intéressant, finit-il par chuchoter, mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. La situation reste inchangeable.

Je traduisis sans peine : pas d'amitié possible avec les loups-garous. Il me fallait être patient avec Blaine. Il n'était pas tant buté qu'ignorant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je devais à Elliott Gilbert-ma vie, à de nombreuse reprises, la raison très certainement. J'évitais d'évoquer ma traversé du désert et ma tentation de la folie, surtout avec Blaine. Il avait juste voulu me préserver en rompant avec moi, sauver mon âme. Je ne lui tenais pas rigueur des bêtises que j'avais commises en son absence, ni ma profonde souffrance.

Lui, si.

J'allais être obligé de plaider mon cas avec soin. Me levant, je contournai la table et m'assis sur ses genoux, me blottissant dans l'étreinte glacée et marmoréennes de ses bras.

S'il te plaît, commençai-je, écoute moi une minute. Il ne s'agit pas d'une lubie consistant à faire un saut chez un vieil ami. Elliott souffre. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aider, de l'abandonner au moment ou il a besoin de moi sous prétexte que, quelquefois, il n'est pas humain...Il a été là pour moi lorsque je...lorsque je n'étais plus vraiment humain non plus. Tu ignores ce que ç'a été...

Je m'interrompis, hésitant. Blaine s'était pétrifié, ses mains n'étaient plus que deux poings aux tendons saillants.

Si Elliott n'était pas venu à mon secours...je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu aurais retrouvé en revenant ici. J'ai une véritable dette envers lui, Blaine.

Je le regardai il avait fermé les paupières, sa mâchoire était serrée.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir quitté, chuchota t-il. Même si je vis cent mille ans.

Ma main frôla son visage froid, il finit par soupirer et rouvrir les yeux.

Tu voulais agir au mieux. Je suis persuadé que ça aurait fonctionné avec un garçon moins cinglé que moi. Et puis, tu es là, maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Si j'étais resté, tu n'estimerais pas nécessaire de risquer ta vie pour réconforter un clébard.

Je sursautai. Autant j'étais accoutumé aux insultes d'Elliott- buveur de sang, parasite, sangsue-, autant le sobriquet sonnait plus méprisant, prononcé par la voix veloutée de Blaine.

J'ignore comment formuler ça, enchaîna-t-il avec tristesse, et ça va te sembler cruel, mais j'ai déjà trop manqué de te perdre par le passé. Je sais les affres dans lesquelles cela m'a plongé. Je ne tolérerai pas d'autres mises en danger.

Aie confiance en moi. Tout ira bien.

Je t'en pris, Kurt murmura-t-il, peiné.

Quoi ?

Tâche de ne pas t'exposer. Fais le pour moi. Je m'efforce de te préserver, ton aide n'est pas trop, cependant.

Je vais essayer.

Devines-tu à quel point tu m'es précieux ? Comprends-tu combien je t'aime ?

Il me serra contre son torse dur, coinça ma tête sous son menton. J'embrassai son cou de neige.

Je sais combien je t'aime, répondis-je.

C'est comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne vit pas.

Impossible.

En soupirant, il baisa mon crâne.

Pas de loups-garous.

Hors de question. Il faut que je rencontre Elliott.

Je t'en empêcherai.

Il paraissait très sûr d'y parvenir, et il avait sans doute raison.

C'est ce qu'on verra, bluffai-je. Il reste mon ami.

Dans ma poche, la lettre d'Elliott paraissait soudain peser des tonnes. J'entendais les mots qu'il avait écrits comme s'il les avait prononcés, et il avait l'air d'accord avec Blaine, ce qui était inconcevable.

« Ça ne change rien. Désolé. »

 **Et voilà, chapitre 1 bouclé, je mettrait le 2 bientôt, et les reviews me font toujours plaisir. A la prochaine et bonne lecture.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 (Liberté)**

 **Coucou, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre, bonne lecture à tous.**

Un entrain surprenant s'empara de moi quand je sortis du cours d'espagnol pour gagner la cafétéria. La raison n'en était pas seulement que je marchais main dans la main avec l'être le plus parfait qui fût, bien que ce détail comptât en jeu aussi la fin de mon châtiment, le retour de mon émancipation.

À moins que cela n'eût rien à voir avec moi, mais avec l'atmosphère jubilatoire qui planait sur le lycée. La fin de l'année se dessinait et, surtout pour les terminales, elle s'accompagnaient d'une effervescence perceptible. La liberté était si proche qu'on pouvait la palper, la goûter. Elles se manifestait partout. Multiples affiches sur les murs de la cantine, poubelle débordant de dépliants multicolores rappelant aux élèves d'acheter l'annuaire de l'établissement ou des bagues souvenirs, annonces diverses et variées sur la date limite de commande des robes et toques de cérémonie, modèles d'invitation publicités roses invitant à participer au bal de fin d'année (pouah!). Les festivités étaient prévues pour le week-end prochain, mais j'avais la promesse ferme et définitive de Blaine que je ne serais pas obligé d'y aller. Cette expérience humaine, je l'avais déjà vécu, non merci pour une deuxième manche.

À la réflexion, c'était sûrement ma propre liberté recouvré qui m'emplissait de joie. En finir avec le lycée ne me procurait pas autant de plaisir qu'à mes pairs. En vérité, j'étais nerveux au point d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres lorsque je réfléchissais à la fin d'année, et je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Ce qui était difficile dans l'ambiance qui régnait.

As-tu déjà envoyé tes cartons d'invitation ? Me demanda Tina quand Blaine et moi nous assîmes à notre table.

Les cheveux foncés de mon amie, d'ordinaire si bien coiffée, étaient rassemblés en queue-de cheval lâche ses prunelles trahissaient une vague panique. Rachel et Mike étaient présents aussi, encadrant Tina. Mike était plongé dans une BD, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez fin. Rachel détaillait ma tenue banale (jeans et T-shirt) d'une façon telle que je fus gêné. Elle complotait sans doute une énième transformation. Mon indifférence envers la mode était une épine dans son pied. Si je l'y avais autorisé, elle m'aurait habillé tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour.

Non, répondis-je à Tina, C'est inutile. Élisabeth est au courant, et je n'ai personne d'autre à prévenir.

Et toi, Rachel ?

J'ai terminé, sourit cette dernière.

Quelle veine ! Soupira Tina. Ma mère a des milliers de cousins et exige que je rédige à la main une invitation à chacun. Je me coller un syndrome du canal carpien. Je redoute l'épreuve, or je ne peux plus la reculer.

Je t'aiderai, proposai-je. Si tu ne crains pas mon écriture abominable.

Voilà qui ravirait Burt. De coin de l'œil, je vis Blaine sourire. Lui aussi devait être content-j'obéissais à l'une des conditions posées par mon père sans pour autant fréquenter les loups-garous.

Comme c'est gentil ! S'exclama Tina, soulagée. Dis moi quand je peux passer.

Je préférerais qu'on fasse cela chez toi, si ça ne te gêne pas. Je suis lasse de mes quatre murs. Burt a levé ma punition hier soir.

Vraiment ? Se réjouit Tina. Toi qui te croyais condamné à vie !

Je suis aussi étonné que toi. J'étais sûre qu'il ne relâcherait pas la garde avant le bac.

En tout cas, c'est génial, Kurt. Il faut que nous fêtions ça !

Tu n'imagine pas comme je suis heureux.

Voyons un peu, pépia Rachel en s'animant, comment pourrions-nous célébrer la bonne nouvelle ?

Sa conception d'une petite sauterie était toujours trop grandiose à mon goût, car elle avait tendance à en rajouter systématiquement.

Quels que soient tes projets, lui dis-je, je doute d'être libre de mes mouvements à ce point.

Ton père a levé ta punition, oui ou non ?

Oui. N'empêche, il y a encore quelques restrictions. Ne pas sortir des États-unis, par exemple.

Tina et Mike s'esclaffèrent, alors que Rachel grimaçait, visiblement déçue.

Alors, que fait-on ce soir ? Insista-t-elle.

Rien. Écoute, attendons quelques jours pour nous assurer qu'il ne plaisante pas. De toute façon, nous sommes en milieu de semaine.

Très bien ! On organisera quelque chose ce week-end.

Son enthousiasme était décidément difficile à contenir.

C'est ça, cédai-je pour l'apaiser.

Les bizarreries étaient exclues. Mieux valait y aller doucement et montrer à Burt que j'étais mature et digne de confiance avant de demander une quelconque faveur. Tina et Rachel se mirent à échafauder des plans, Mike délaissa sa BD et se joignit à leur conversation. Mon attention s'égara. Bizarrement, ma liberté retrouvée ne constituait plus un sujet aussi satisfaisant que quelques minutes plus tôt. Tandis que mes amis discutaient des opportunités qu'offraient Port Angeles, voire Hoquiam, je fus envahi par une certaine morosité, dont la raison ne tarda pas à s'imposer à moi.

Depuis qu'Elliott et moi nous étions séparés, dans les bois près de chez moi, une image particulière, persistante et dérangeante, n'avait cessé de me tourmenter. Elle surgissait à mon esprit à intervalles réguliers, telle une agaçante sonnerie de réveil réglée pour carillonner toutes les demi-heures, et m'imposait le visage d'Elliott déformé par le chagrin. C'était le dernier souvenir que j'avais de lui. Cette réminiscence me frappait de nouveau et, en dépit des circonstances, j'identifiai la source de mon mécontentement- ma liberté était incomplète. Certes, j'avais le droit d'aller où bon me semblait, sauf à la Push. J'avais le loisir d'agir comme je le souhaitais, pas de voir Elliott. Il devait bien y avoir un juste milieu.

Rachel ? Rachel ?

La voix de Tina me tira de ma rêverie. Mon amie agitait la main devant la figure figée et insondable de Rachel, une expression familière qui déclencha une vague d'affolement en moi. Ce regard vide indiquait qu'elle était en train de voir autre chose que la scène banale alentour, un événement pourtant réel qui se produirait dans peu de temps au demeurant. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Soudain, Blaine éclata de rire, bruit naturel et détendu qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention de Tina et de Mike, tandis que je continuais de fixer sa sœur. Celle-ci tressaillit comme si un de ses voisins lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

Tu fais la sieste, Rachel ? Se moqua Blaine

Désolé, se ressaisit-elle, je rêvassais.

C'est toujours mieux qu'affronter encore deux heures de cours, commenta Mike

Rachel réintégra la discussion avec encore plus d'entrain qu'auparavant, un petit peu trop, même. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles de son frère, rien qu'un instant, avant de revenir se poser sur Tina. Personne ne s'en aperçut, à part moi. Silencieux, Blaine jouait avec un fil de mon blouson. Je guettai anxieusement une occasion de lui demander en quoi avait consisté la vision de Rachel, mais l'après-midi s'écoula sans que nous ayons une minute à nous. Cela me parut étrange, presque délibéré. En quittant la cafétéria, Blaine s'attarda auprès de Mike pour lui parler d'un devoir dont je savait qu'il l'avait terminé. À l'interclasse, il se trouva systématiquement quelqu'un avec nous, alors que nous réussissions d'ordinaire à nous octroyer cinq minutes seul à seul. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée retentit, Blaine se lança dans une conversation amicale et étonnante avec Noah Pukerman (!) et l'accompagna à sa voiture. Je leurs emboîtai le pas, perplexe. Puck expliquait à Blaine que son moteur avait des ratés.

…...pourtant, je viens de remplacer la batterie, disait-il, apparemment aussi étonné que moi par les attentions inattendues de Blaine.

Un problème de câbles, peut-être ? Suggéra ce dernier.

Je n'y connais rien, en bagnoles. Je devrais porter la mienne au garage. Malheureusement, Dowling est trop cher.

J'ouvris la bouche pour proposer mon mécanicien personnel, la refermai. Le garçon en question était très occupé ces derniers temps-occupé à tourner en rond comme un loup géant dans une cage.

Je me débrouille un peu, offrit Blaine. Je jetterai un coup d'œil, si tu veux. Le temps de ramener Rachel et Kurt à la maison, et je suis ton homme.

Tant Puck et moi le dévisageâmes avec ahurissement.

Euh...merci, répondis Puck, la surprise passée. Il faut que j'aille bosser, là. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Pas de soucis !

À plus !

Puck grimpa dans sa voiture en secouant la tête, incrédule. La Volvo était garée à deux places de là. Rachel nous y attendait déjà.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Murmurai-je tandis que Blaine me tenait la portière.

Je rends service, c'est tout.

Tu n'est pas aussi doué que cela en mécanique, mon cher, débita Rachel à toute vitesse depuis la banquette arrière. Tu devrais demander à Santana d'examiner ça cette nuit, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule quand Puck décidera de recourir à ton aide. Remarque, ce serait rigolo de voir sa réaction si Santana débarquait à ta place. Mais vu qu'elle est censée être en fac, à l'autre bout du pays...Dommage ! Enfin pour la voiture de Puck, tu suffiras sûrement. Seules les belles sportives italiennes te donnent du fil à retordre. À propos d'Italie et des sportives que j'y ai volées, tu me dois toujours cette Porshe jaune. Et je n'est pas envie de patienter jusqu'à Noël...

Je cessai de l'écouter au bout d'un moment, et son débit rapide se transforma en bourdonnement de fond tandis que je me résignais à attendre. Il était clair que Blaine évitait mes questions. Très bien. Il serait assez tôt seul avec moi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps . Il dut le comprendre aussi, car il déposa Rachel à l'entrée du chemin menant chez les Anderson au lieu de la conduire jusqu'à la maison. Quand elle descendit, elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Lui était parfaitement à l'aise.

À plus tard ! Lui dit il en hochant le menton de façon presque imperceptible.

Rachel s'enfonça dans les bois. Sans un mot, Blaine fit demi-tour et reprit la route de Forks. Allait-il aborder la question de lui-même? Non, apparemment. Ces tergiversations me rendirent nerveux. Que diable Rachel avait-elle vu durant le déjeuner ? Quelque chose dont il ne tenait pas à me parler ? Pour quelle raison ? Il valait mieux que j'envisage tout et son contraire avant de l'interroger si je souhaitais ne pas flancher et lui donner l'impression que je n'étais pas capable d'encaisser la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle quand nous arrivâmes chez Burt.

Pas beaucoup de devoirs, ce soir, commenta Blaine.

En effet.

À ton avis, suis-je de nouveau autorisé à entrer ?

Burt n'a pas piqué sa crise lorsque tu es passé me chercher ce matin.

J'étais toutefois certain qu'il redeviendrait vite boudeur s'il surprenait Blaine à la maison quand il rentrerait. Bah ! Je me mettrais en quatre pour le dîner.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je grimpai l'escalier, Blaine sur mes talons. Il s'allongea sur mon lit et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage, de l'autre côté de la vitre, complètement imperméable à mon exaspération. Je rangeai mon sac, allumai l'ordinateur. Il me fallait répondre à un mail en souffrance de ma mère, et elle avait tendance à s'affoler quand je ne réagissais pas assez vite. Pendant que j'attendais que ma machine décrépite daigne se mettre en route, mes doigts tambourinèrent sur le bureau en un staccato angoissé. Soudain, sa main couvrit la mienne.

Serait-on impatient, aujourd'hui? Murmura-t-il

Je relevai la tête, prêt à lui lancer une repartie cinglante mais, plus proche de moi que je le soupçonnais, il me coupa dans mon élan. Ses prunelles dorées brûlaient à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes, et son haleine rafraîchissait ma bouche entrouverte. Je goûtais son odeur au bout de ma langue, et ma réponse spirituelle se perdit dans les limbes de l'oubli. Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. Le traître ne me laissa aucune chance de recouvrer mes esprits.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé l'essentiel de mon temps à embrasser Blaine. Rien de ce que j'avais eu le loisir d'expérimenter n'était comparable à l'effet que me procuraient ses lèvres froides et dures comme le marbre, pourtant si douces lorsqu'elles bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. Hélas, cette opportunité m'était rarement donnée, et je m'étonnai quelque peu lorsque ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, amenant mon visage vers le sien. Mes bras crochetèrent sa nuque, et je regrettai de n'être pas plus fort, pas assez en tout cas pour le garder prisonnier de mon étreinte. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de mes reins, m'écrasant contre son torse de pierre. Malgré son pull, sa peau était assez glacée pour déclencher mes frissons-des frissons de plaisir. Las ! Conscient de la température qu'il dégageait, il me relâcha.

Dans trois seconde, il soupirait et me repousserait avec diplomatie, me gratifierait d'une phrase affirmant que nous avions suffisamment mis ma vie en péril pour l'après-midi. Profitant des ultimes instants qui m'étaient accordés, je me collai à lui, me fondis dans le moule de son corps. La pointe de ma langue suivit le contour de sa lèvre inférieure, aussi lisse que si elle avait été polie, et d'une saveur sans pareille...

Il m'écarta de lui, brisant l'étau de mes bras sans difficulté- il ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte que j'y avais mis toutes mes forces. Un rire guttural lui échappa. Ses yeux luisaient du désir qu'il disciplinait avec une rigueur ahurissante.

Ah, Kurt ! Soupira-t-il.

Je m'excuserais si j'étais désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce que je devrais regretter, ce qui n'est pas le cas non plus. Je crois que je vais retourner sur le lit.

Si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire.

J'eus le droit au sourire en coin, et il se dégagea. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées avant de pivoter vers l'ordinateur. La bête avait chauffé et ronronnait. Enfin, gémissait plutôt.

Transmets mes salutations à Elizabeth.

Bien sûr.

Je relus le message de ma mère, incrédule devant ses toquades insensées. J'en fus à la fois divertie et horrifiée, avec autant d'intensité que lors de ma première lecture. Cela lui ressemblait tellement d'oublier qu'elle souffrait d'un vertige paralysant jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouvait attachée à un parachute et à un moniteur. Je reprochais à Phil, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé environ deux ans auparavant, de l'avoir laissée s'engager dans cette aventure. Je la connaissais beaucoup mieux que lui.

Il fallait que j'apprenne à leur ficher la paix, m'exhortai-je à plusieurs reprises. J'avais consacré l'essentiel de ma vie à prendre soin d'Elizabeth, à la détourner de ses projets les plus fous, à supporter avec bonne humeur ceux dont je n'avais pas réussi à l'éloigner. J'avais toujours fait preuve d'indulgence à son égard, de condescendance, même. Ses innombrables erreurs m'amusaient. Quelle tête de linotte ! J'étais différent- réfléchi et prudent responsable et adulte. C'est ainsi que je me voyais, du moins. Telle était celle que je connaissais.

Le sang battant encore à mes tempes suite au baiser de Blaine, je ne pus me retenir de repenser à la bêtise qui avait le plus influencé l'existence d'Elizabeth. En sotte romantique, elle s'était mariée, sitôt le lycée terminé, à un quasi-inconnu et m'avait mis au monde un an plus tard. Elle m'avait juré n'éprouver aucun regret- j'étais le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Nonobstant, elle m'avait seriné encore et encore que les gens intelligents considéraient le mariage avec sérieux. Les gens matures suivaient des études et entamaient une carrière avant de s'engager durablement. Elle était d'ailleurs sûre que je ne me montrerais jamais aussi irresponsable, idiot et provinciale qu'elle...

Grinçant des dents, je m'appliquai à répondre à son mot. J'en arrivais à sa phrase d'adieu quand je me souviens pourquoi j'avais tardé à écrire. « Tu ne m'as rien dit d'Elliott depuis un bon moment. Que devient-il ? » Burt avait dû l'asticoter à ce sujet, c'était à parier. Poussant un soupir , je me mis à taper à toute vitesse, la renseignant entre deux paragraphes aux propos moins brûlants.

Elliott va bien, je crois. Je ne le vois guère

il passe la plupart de son temps avec

une bande d'amis à la Push.

J'ajoutai le salut de Blaine et expédiai mon mail.

Je ne m'aperçus qu'il se tenait derrière moi qu'après avoir éteint la machine et m'être reculé. J'allais le réprimander pour avoir lu par-dessus mon épaule lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il ne me prêtait aucune attention, focalisé sur une boîte plate et noire d'où s'échappaient des fils électriques tire-bouchonnés qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour l'objet en question. Au bout d'un instant, je reconnus l'autoradio que Brittany, Santana et Finn m'avaient offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais caché mes cadeaux au bas de mon placard, où ils prenaient la poussière.

Non d'un chien ! S'exclama Blaine, horrifié. Que lui as-tu fait subir ?

Je n'arrivais pas à l'extraire du tableau de bord.

Alors, tu t'es senti obligé de le torturer ?

Je ne suis pas doué avec les outils, tu le sais. C'était involontaire.

C'est un meurtre, oui ! Assena-t-il en secouant le menton, l'air faussement tragique.

Bah !

Ils seraient blessés s'ils l'apprenaient. Heureusement que ta punition t'a tenu long de chez nous. Je vais devoir le remplacer avant qu'ils ne remarquent quelque chose.

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'est pas l'usage d'un appareil aussi sophistiqué.

Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'en rachèterai un.

Je me bornai à soupirer.

Tu as vraiment maltraité tes cadeaux, ajouta-t-il, mécontent, en s'éventant avec un rectangle cartonné.

Je ne pipai mot, par crainte que ma voix ne tremblât. L'anniversaire désastreux de mes dix-huit ans et son ortège de conséquences durables n'étaient pas un moment que je souhaitais me rappeler. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'il prenne la peine de le mentionner. Il était encore plus à cran que moi sur l'événement.

As-tu conscience qu'ils sont sur le point d'expirer ? Me demanda-t-il en me rendant le papier

C'était un autre présent, deux billets d'avion pour la Floride, donnés par Sarah et Anthony.

Non, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Je ne me souvenais même plus que je les avais.

Ses traits affichaient une expression à la fois réjouie et prudente.

Il nous reste encore un peu de temps, poursuivit-il, impassible. Tu n'es plus puni, et nous n'avons aucun projet pour ce week-end, puisque tu refuses d'être mon cavalier au bal de fin d'année. Et si nous fêtions ta liberté retrouvée ainsi ?

En rendant visite à Élisabeth ?

Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que le territoire américain t'étais permis.

Je le toisai avec suspicion, tâchant de saisir l'origine de cette surprenante proposition.

Alors ? Insista-t-il avec un grand sourire. Oui ou non ?

Burt s'y opposera.

Il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de voir ta mère. De plus, elle a officiellement ta garde.

Personne n'a ma garde. Je suis majeur.

Certes.

Je réfléchis pendant une bonne minute sous son œil scrutateur avant de décider que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Burt serait furieux, non que je me rende chez ma mère, mais que Blaine m'accompagne. Il refuserait de m'adresser la parole durant des mois, et je risquerais sûrement une nouvelle punition. Il était plus intelligent de ne pas soulever le problème. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être, en guise de récompense pour avoir obtenu mon diplôme.

J'avais pourtant très envie d'aller chez Élisabeth. Maintenant, pas plus tard. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps, et pas dans les circonstances les plus favorables, qui plus était. La dernière fois que je m'était rendu à Phonix, j'avais terminé sur un lit d'hôpital la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait rejoint ici, j'étais dans un état catatonique. Pas franchement les meilleurs souvenirs que je puisse lui laisser. Du reste, si elle constatait que j'étais heureux avec Blaine, elle conseillerait peut-être à Burt de se détendre.

Pas ce week-end, finis-je par décréter.

Pourquoi ?

Je refuse de me battre avec Burt. Pas si tôt après qu'il m'a pardonné.

Moi, je trouve que ce serait parfait.

Non. Une autre fois.

Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été confiné dans cette maison, me reprocha-t-il.

Mes soupçons se réveillèrent. Cette insistance ne lui correspondait pas, lui toujours tellement altruiste, me passant mes moindres désirs au point de me transformer en enfant gâté.

Tu peux aller où bon te semble, lui signalai-je.

Le monde sans toi ne m'intéresse pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je suis sérieux, protesta-t-il.

Commençons doucement, d'accord ? Par un film à Port Angeles, par exemple...

Laisse tomber, maugréa-t-il. On en reparlera une autre fois.

Tout a été dit à ce propos.

Il haussa les épaules.

Parfait. Autre chose : qu'est-ce que Rachel a vu aujourd'hui au déjeuner ?

J'avais bien failli oublier mes inquiétudes ( son but initial?). Je le fixai afin d'évaluer sa réaction. Il conserva sa contenance, bien que ses prunelles dorés eussent pris un éclat très légèrement plus dur.

Finn, expliqua-t-il. Dans un drôle d'endroit. Quelque part dans le sud-ouest, d'après elle. Pas loin de son ancien clan. Or, il n'a aucune intention consciente de retourner là-bas. Cela l'inquiète.

Oh !

La nouvelle ne correspondait en rien à mes craintes. Il était normal que Rachel fût aux aguets quant à l'avenir de Finn, son âme sœur, sa deuxième moitié, même si leur relation n'avait pas l'extravagance de celle unissant Santana et Brittany.

Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? M'enquis-je.

Il m'avait échappé que tu t'en étais aperçu. De toute façon, c'est sûrement sans importance.

Décidément, mon imagination était parfois trop galopante. J'avais gâché un après-midi normal en me convainquant que Blaine s'efforçait de me dissimuler une information vitale.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée pour faire nos devoirs, juste au cas où Burt rentrerait tôt. Blaine liquida les siens en quelques minutes. Je peinai sur mes maths, puis vint l'heure de préparer le dîner. Blaine se montra pénible, grimaçant devant chaque ingrédient cru que j'utilisais- la nourriture humaine lui répugnait quelque peu. Je cuisinai un bœuf Stroganov selon la recette de mon grand-père – seul, je l'aurais raté. Ce plat n'était pas mon préféré, mais Burt serait ravi.

Il avait l'air d'humeur charmante quand il arriva. Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'être impoli avec Blaine qui, comme d'habitude, s'excusa de ne pas partager notre repas et s'éclipsa au salon. Les échos du journal du soir nous parvinrent en arrière-fond, mais je doutai qu'il regardât réellement la télévision. Après s'être resservi deux fois, Burt posa ses pieds sur la chaise libre et croisa ses bras sur sa panse rebondie.

C'était excellent, Kurt, commenta-il, béat.

Heureux que ça t'ait plu. La journée s'est bien passée ?

Il avait été si absorbé par la dégustation de son dîner que j'avais décidé de ne pas le déranger.

Ennuyeuse. Jack et moi avons joué aux cartes une bonne partis de l'après-midi, rigola-t-il. J'ai gagné, dix-neuf manches à sept. Ensuite, j'ai bavardé avec Paul un bon moment.

Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en tâchant de garder ma sérénité.

Bien. Ses articulations le tourmentent, sinon ça va.

J'espère que ça ne durera pas.

Oui. Il nous a invités à lui rendre visite ce week-end. Il y aura les Jonse et les Uley.

Ah !

Réaction un peu mince, certes. Que pouvais-je répondre, cependant ? Je ne serais pas autorisé à me rendre à une fête de loups-garous, y compris sous la surveillance paternelle. Que Burt fréquente la réserve ne posait sans doute pas de problème à Blaine qui estimait qu'il ne risquait rien, dans la mesure où il passait la plupart de son temps avec Paul, lequel n'était qu'humain.

Je débarrassai les assiettes et m'attaquai à la vaisselle. Blaine se matérialisa à mon côté sans un bruit et s'empara d'un torchon. Burt soupira mais décida de ne pas déclencher les hostilités pour l'instant, même si j'étais sûre qu'il me reparlerait de cette soirée quand nous serions seuls. Il se mit debout pour se rendre au salon.

Burt ? Lui lança Blaine d'une voix détendue.

Mon père stoppa net.

Oui ?

Kurt vous a-t-il dit que mes parents lui avaient offert des billets d'avion à son anniversaire afin d'aller voir Élisabeth ?

J'en lâchai l'assiette que je nettoyais elle rebondit sur le bord de l'évier et dégringola avec fracas par terre. Si elle ne se brisa pas, elle aspergea toute la pièce d'eau savonneuse, et nous trois par la même occasion. Burt parut ne même pas le remarquer.

C'est vrai, Kurt ?

Oui, avouai-je sans lever les yeux.

Il déglutit bruyamment et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Blaine.

Je n'étais pas au courant, non.

Je vois..., murmura le félon.

As-tu une raison de soulever la question aujourd'hui ? S'enquit mon géniteur.

Leur validité est sur le point d'expirer, expliqua Blaine avec désinvolture. Certes, il suffirait de le lui dissimuler, mais...

Je le contemplai avec hébétude, tandis que Burt réfléchissait.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu rendes visite à ta mère, Kurt, déclara-t-il enfin. Elle serait contente. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

J'ai oublié.

Pardon? On te donne des billets d'avion, et ça te sort de l'esprit ?

Marmonnant un son incompréhensible, je me remis à ma vaisselle.

Blaine, continua mon père, tu as mentionné des billets. Combien y en a-t-il exactement.

Un pour lui et...un pour moi.

Cette fois l'assiette tomba au fond de l'évier. J'entendis distinctement le soupir de Burt. Je rougis, irrité et dépité en même temps. À quoi jouait Blaine ? Oppressé, je fixai la mousse dans le bac.

C'est hors de question ! S'emporta soudain mon père.

Pourquoi ? Insista mon ami, l'innocence incarnée. Vous venez de dire que ce serait une bonne idée que Kurt voit sa mère.

Tu n'iras nulle part avec ce garçon, jeune-homme ! Brailla Burt en l'ignorant.

Je virevoltai – il brandissait un doigt vengeur sur moi. Aussitôt, la rage s'empara de moi, réaction épidermique au ton sur lequel il se permettait de s'adresser à moi.

Je ne suis plus un enfant, papa. Et je ne suis plus puni, je te rappelle.

Oh que si ! À partir de tout de suite.

En quel honneur ?

Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Je te signale que je suis majeur.

Ceci est ma maison. Tu obéis à mes règles !

Ah oui ? Lâchai-je, ma voix colérique virant au glacial. Tu veux la jouer aussi ? Très bien. Quand souhaites-tu que je parte ? Dès ce soir ? Ou ai-je quelques jours pour emballer mes affaires ?

Burt tourna à l'écarlate, et je me sentis minable d'avoir recouru au chantage. Je respirai profondément, m'efforçai de me calmer.

Je ne protesterai jamais contre une punition tant quelle sera méritée, repris-je. Mais je refuse de faire les frais de tes préjugés.

Il voulut répondre, ne réussit pas à articuler de phrase cohérente.

Tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit de voir maman le week-end, enchaînai-je. Tu ne t'y opposerais pas si j'y allais avec Rachel ou Tina.

Des filles, éructa-t-il.

Réagirais-tu ainsi si je partais avec Elliott.

J'avais choisi cet exemple, parce que Burt préférait le fils de Paul à Blaine. Tactique peu habile, à en juger par la façon dont mon ami serra les dents, au point que je les entendis grincer. Mon père s'efforça de se ressaisir.

Oui, finit-il par décréter. Cela m'ennuierait aussi.

Tu mens mal, papa.

Kurt...

Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à Las Vegas pour assister à un spectacle cochon, c'est maman, dont il s'agit. Elle est tout autant responsable de moi que tu l'es.

Il me fusilla du regard.

Serais-tu en train de suggérer que maman n'est pas capable de veiller sur moi ?

Il tressaillit.

Méfie-toi que je ne lui rapporte ça.

Tu n'as pas intérêt, gronda-t-il. Tout cela ne me plaît pas, Kurt.

Cesse de te montrer le bourrichon, et ça ira mieux !

Il leva les mains au ciel, mais je devinai que l'orage s'éloignait. Me retournant face à l'évier, j'ôtai la bonde.

Mes devoirs sont terminés, repris-je, tu as dîner, la vaisselle est faite, et je ne suis plus puni. Je sors. Je serai rentré avant vingt-deux heures trente.

Où vas-tu ? Grogna-t-il en s'empourprant de nouveau.

Je n'en sais trop rien. Je resterai dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres. D'accord ?

Il maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles qui ne ressemblaient guère à une approbation avant de quitter la cuisine à grands pas. Ma victoire arrachée, je fus aussitôt submergé par une bouffée de culpabilité. Comme par hasard.

Nous sortons ? Murmura Blaine, tout content.

Oui, rétorquai-je en le toisant. J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé.

Il n'eut pas l'air aussi inquiet qu'il aurait dû l'être, à mon avis. J'attendis que nous soyons installés dans sa voiture.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Explosai-je alors.

Je sais que tu as envie de revoir ta mère, Kurt. Tu en as parlé en dormant. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

Ah bon ?

Oui. Comme tu as la frousse d'affronter Burt, je me suis borné à intercéder en ta faveur.

Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as jeté dans la fosse aux lions, oui !

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le péril était si grand.

Je t'avais pourtant averti que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mon père.

Tu n'y étais pas forcé.

C'est plus fort que moi, fulminai-je. Quand il se met à être injuste, mes instincts adolescents reprennent le dessus .

Je n'y suis pour rien, rigola Blaine.

Je l'inspectai du coin de l'œil, ce dont il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir. Il scrutait la nuit avec sérénité. Je subodorais quelque chose, sans arriver pourtant à mettre le doigt dessus. Ou alors, mon imagination s'emballait une fois de plus.

L'urgence d'une visite en Floride aurait-elle un lien avec la fête chez Paul ?

Du tout. Que tu restes ici ou que tu sois à l'autre bout du monde n'y changerait rien : tu n'irais pas.

C'était le même scénario qu'avec Burt quelques instants auparavant – j'étais traité en petit garçon désobéissant. Serrant les poings, je me retiens de hurler. Je ne tenais pas à me fâcher avec Blaine aussi. Ce dernier soupira. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouvé sa chaleur veloutée.

Bon, où va-t-on ?

Chez toi ? Je n'ai pas vu Sarah depuis longtemps.

Cela lui fera plaisir, sourit-il. Surtout quand elle apprendra où nous allons ce week-end.

Vaincu, je ronchonnai.

Comme promis, nous ne nous attardâmes pas chez les Anderson, et les lumières étaient encore allumées quand je rentrai. Burt m'aurait attendu, histoire de continuer à me brailler dessus.

Mieux vaut que tu ne m'accompagnes pas, conseillai-je à Blaine. Inutile d'aggraver la situation.

Ses pensées sont assez calmes.

Son expression moqueuse et son sourire contenu m'amenèrent à me demander si je ratais quelque chose d'amusant.

À plus, grommelai-je

Je reviendrai quand Burt ronflera, rigola-t-il en embrassant le sommet de mon front.

La télévision beuglait lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison. Une seconde, j'envisageai de me faufiler en douce jusqu'à ma chambre. Mon père déjoua mes plans.

Kurt ? Viens ici, s'il te plaît.

J'obtempérai en traînant des pieds.

Qu'y a-t-il, papa ?

Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il paraissait embarrassé. Je cherchai une signification cachée dans ses mots, en vain.

Oui.

Où êtes-vous allés ?

Chez eux. Nous avons passé la soirée avec Rachel et Finn. Blaine a battu sa sœur aux échecs, Finn m'a ratatiné.

Je souris. Une partie d'échecs entre Blaine et Rachel était l'un des spectacles les plus drôles auxquels il m'eût été donné d'assister. Presque immobiles, ils ne quittaient pas le plateau des yeux. Rachel voyait à l'avance les mouvements qu'envisageait Blaine, lui, lisait les siens dans ses pensées. L'essentiel de la partie se jouait mentalement. Ils n'avaient déplacé que deux pions avant que Rachel ne renverse son roi en signe de reddition. Le tout n'avait duré que trois minutes.

Burt baissa le son de la télévision.

Écoute, se lança-t-il, très mal à l'aise, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Oui ?

Je ne suis pas doué pour ces trucs, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je patientai. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon en gardant le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Hum...Blaine et toi m'avez plutôt l'air sérieux. Or, tu dois te méfier de certaines choses. J'ai conscience que tu es un adulte, mais tu es encore jeune, Kurt. Il y a des aspects importants à ne pas négliger quand on... eh bien, quand on est physiquement impliqué dans...

Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Pas ça ! Pas de conversation sur le sexe avec moi.

Je suis ton père, quand même. Et je suis aussi gêné que toi.

Peu probable. De toute façon, maman t'a coiffé au poteau il y a une dizaine d'années.

Il y a dix ans, tu ne sortais avec personne.

Il résistait apparemment à son envie de laisser tomber le sujet tout de go. Rouges comme des pivoines, nous n'osions nous regarder ni bouger.

Les règles de base n'ont pas changé depuis, non objectai-je.

C'était le septième cercle de l'enfer. Le pire était que Blaine avait deviné ce qui allait arriver. Pas étonnant qu'il ait affiché pareille jubilation dans la voiture.

Jure-moi seulement que vous vous comportez tous deux en êtres responsables, me supplia Burt

Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'en sommes pas là.

Ce n'est pas que je n'est pas confiance en toi, Kurt. Toi comme moi sommes réticents à aborder le sujet, mais je vais m'efforcer d'avoir l'esprit ouvert. Les temps ont changé, j'en suis conscient.

Les temps, oui, pas Blaine, m'esclaffai-je. Tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci.

Bon, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je regrette vraiment que tu me force à formuler cela à haute voix, mais sache que je suis vierge et que je n'ai pas l'intention de remédier à cet état dans l'immédiat.

Il sursauta. Pourtant, ses traits s'apaisèrent- il me croyait.

Puis-je aller me coucher, maintenant ?

Une dernière chose.

Papa !

Rien de gênant, m'assura-t-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé, visiblement soulagé et plus détendu. Je me demande seulement comment l'équilibrage de ta vie se déroule.

Oh...ça ? Bien, j'imagine. Tina et moi nous sommes entendues aujourd'hui pour que je l'aide à rédiger ses invitations à la cérémonie de remise des diplôme. Entre amis.

Parfait. Et Elliott ?

Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème.

Continu d'y réfléchir. Je sais que tu agiras comme il faut, tu es un gosse bien, Kurt.

Super. Cela signifiait-il que, si je ne réussissais pas à me réconcilier avec Elliott, je serais un sale gosse ? Quel coup bas !

D'accord, d'accord.

Ma réponse m'amusa brièvement. C'était du Elliott tout craché. J'avais même imité le ton paternaliste qu'il employait envers Paul. Satisfait, Burt remonta le son de la télèvision.

Bonne nuit, Kurt.

À demain !

Je filai à l'étage.

Blaine ne réapparaîtrait pas avant que Burt ne se fût endormi. Il chassait sans doute quelque part, histoire de passer le temps. Me préparer pour la nuit ne revêtait donc pas un caractère d'urgence J'avais beau ne pas avoir envie d'être seul, il était exclu que je redescende pour traîner en compagnie de mon père, des fois qu'il repense à quelque sujet d'éducation sexuelle qu'il n'avait pas encore abordé. Par sa faute, j'étais énervé et anxieux. Mes devoirs étaient terminés, et je ne me sentais pas assez calme pour lire ou écouter de la musique. J'envisageai d'appeler Elizabeth pour lui annoncer notre prochaine visite, puis calculai qu'il était trois heures du matin en Floride. Je pouvais toujours téléphoner à Tina.

Puis je compris que ce n'était pas à elle que je souhaitais parler. Que j'avais besoin de parler.

Je contemplai la fenêtre sombre en me mordant la lèvre. J'ignore combien de temps j'hésitai, pesant le pour – bien me comporter avec Elliott, revoir mon ami le plus cher, être un garçon bien – et le contre – fâcher Blaine. Une dizaine de minutes, peut-être. Assez en tout cas pour conclure que le pour l'emportait sur le contre. Après tout, seule ma sécurité inquiétait Blaine, ce qui était absurde.

Inutile d'appeler. Elliott avait décliné tous mes coups de fil depuis le retour de Blaine. Et puis, il me fallait le rencontrer en chair et en os, il m'était nécessaire de le revoir sourire comme autrefois, de remplacer l'abominable dernier souvenir que j'en avais gardé – ses traits déformés par le chagrin. Sinon, je ne serait jamais en paix. Je disposais d'environ une heure devant moi pour faire un saut à la Push avant que Blaine ne s'aperçoive que j'avais filé. L'heure de mon couvre feu était certes dépassée, mais Burt n'objecterait pas, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Elliott.

Enfilant ma veste à toute vitesse, je dégringolai l'escalier.

Mon père leva la tête, soupçonneux.

Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais chez Elliott ce soir ? Je ne resterai pas lontemps.

Dès qu'il entendis le prénom, il se détendit et sourit, très content de lui, comme s'il n'était pas étonné que sa leçon de morale eût agi aussi vite.

Pas de souci, fiston. Ne te presse pas.

Merci, papa.

Je déguerpis. À l'instar de tout fugitif, je ne pus me retenir de regarder à plusieurs reprises par-dessus mon épaule tandis que je trottais vers ma camionnette. La nuit était si sombre, cependant, que ça ne servit à rien. Je fus même obligé de tâtonner pour trouver la poignée de la portière. Mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité quand j'enfonçai la clé dans le contact. Je la tournai à gauche, rien ne se produisit. Le moteur cliqueta au lieu de rugir. J'essayai de nouveau, en vain. Soudain, à la périphérie de ma vision, un mouvement me fit sursauter.

Aaaaaaaaaahhh ! Hurlai-je en constatant que je n'étais pas seul dans l'habitacle.

Blaine était là, immobile, légère lueur dans la pénombre. Seules ses mains bougeaient, tripotant un objet noir.

Rachel m'a prévenu, murmura-t-il.

Flûte ! J'avais oublié de la prendre en compte dans mes plans, celle-là. Elle avait dût me surveiller.

Elle a pris peur en découvrant que ton futur avait brutalement disparu, il y a cinq minutes.

Mes prunelles, déjà écarquillées par la stupeur, s'agrandirent encore.

Les loups lui sont invisibles, précisa Blaine, la voix toujours aussi basse. Tu as oublié ? Lorsque tu décides de les côtoyer, ton destin s'évapore aussi. Tu comprends pourquoi cela me rend un petit peu...nerveux. Rachel a cessé de te voir, sans pouvoir déterminer si tu reviendrais ou non. Nous ignorons les raisons de ce phénomène. Les loups-garous ont peut-être une défense innée, mais l'explication laisse à désirer, puisque moi, je n'ai aucune difficulté à lire leurs pensées. D'après Anthony, cela est dû au fait que leurs transmutation régit leur existence. Elle tiendrait moins de la décision volontaire que de la réaction spontanée bouleversant tout autour d'eux. À l'instant où ils changeraient de forme, ils n'existeraient plus vraiment. Du coup, le futur ne les concerne plus...

J'étais ahuri.

Je réparai ta voiture à temps pour que tu ailles au lycée, au cas où tu préférerais t'y rendre seul, ajouta Blaine après une minute de silence.

Lèvres pincées, je récupérai mes clés et descendis avec raideur du véhicule.

Ferme ta fenêtre si tu ne veux pas de moi cette nuit, chuchota-t-il juste avant que je ne claque la portière. Je comprendrai.

Je regagnai la maison d'un pas furibond, en claquant également la porte.

Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Burt depuis le canapé.

Ma camionnette refuse de démarrer.

Tu veux que je jette un œil ?

Non. On verra ça demain.

Je peux te prêter ma voiture.

Je n'avais pas le droit de conduire son véhicule de patrouille. Il devait vraiment brûler d'envie que j'aille à la Push. Presque autant que moi.

Non merci, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Je montai dans ma chambre, fonçai droit sur la vitre que je fermai si brutalement que l'encadrement métallique trembla. Je restai planté devant pendant de longues minutes puis, en soupirant, je la rouvrit.

 **Et voilà, chapitre finis, nécessiter pas à poster des commentaires sur mon profil et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
